


I Will Take You There (If You Let Me Take You)

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Humour, Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan is a fresher and Phil is his RA, and a misunderstanding leads to something unexpected. </p>
<p>( Filling the prompt: "I thought you were my new roommate’s boyfriend so I casually invited you in but you’re actually the RA of the dorm and now you think I want to have sex with you” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Take You There (If You Let Me Take You)

**Author's Note:**

> For context: ‘In a university residence hall (dorm), an RA is a student leader. They keep order, serve as a resource to residents, organize events, and generally work to maintain a positive living and learning community.’

Dan knew that the first week of university would be difficult, stressful even, but he never thought the first struggle would be in the local supermarket at 11am debating with his five new dorm-mates over which type of milk would be the best to buy. He tuned out after the third mention of ‘semi-skimmed’, and very much just followed the others around, putting random items into the trolley only when he was addressed as being quiet, when he was frankly disinterested. 

During a trip to the campus coffeeshop with the group, he had learnt that only one of his dorm-mates was taken, Zoe had a boyfriend on another course, and she mentioned that he would be coming around later that day to check how she was settling in. After a reception of raised eyebrows and smirks, she blushed and insisted it ‘won’t be like that’, and conversation flowed somewhat easier from then on, the metaphorical ice broken.

Dan was alone in the communal living room/kitchen area, as the others had left to scope out where their classrooms and such would be. He was unpacking the shopping from earlier, wanting to get on everyone’s good side. Everyone seemed nice, which he was thankful for, and he had yet to be pining for home comforts. He was enjoying what he had yet experienced of his newfound independence, even if so far it only involved throwing six bars of chocolate in the trolley with no care in the world.

It was when he was putting away the frozen food that there was a knock on the door, and due to the surprise he jumped and banged his head on the side of the fridge door, and after a string of curse words he padded over to the door and opened it cautiously, not knowing anyone that wasn’t living with him didn’t instil him with confidence of the stranger.

A boy seemingly a year or two older than Dan was leaning on the doorframe, a welcoming smile on his lips and bright blue eyes of which a sweeping fringe partly covered one, not entirely dissimilar from Dan’s own hairstyle.

“Hi,” he smiled widely, and Dan smiled back, momentarily confused as to why he was there. Then, it hit him. This must be Zoe’s boyfriend, just turning up earlier than when he apparently told her.

“Come in” Dan invited the boy in, swinging the door open and silently cursing that he hadn’t yet gotten his new dorm-mates’ numbers, being alone with one of their boyfriends wasn’t what he had planned, and he had no method of contacting them.

The boy appeared slightly surprised about being invited in, and Dan could have sworn he saw some colour rise to his pale cheeks, but Dan put it down to embarrassment – he was feeling it, too – and shook the thought off.

Dan was far too easy to please, and even more eager to be alone unless in the company of his dorm-mates, so took it upon himself to speed the process up.

“I think you’ll be wanting that room over there,” he gestured to Zoe’s bedroom across from the living room, “you can wait in there if you want, make yourself comfortable” Dan shrugged, not wanting the guy to feel as awkward as Dan did himself.

A polite shake of the head and a weird, wide-eyed stare later they were sat on opposing sofas, and Dan had interlocked his fingers in an attempt to not show how awkward he felt, but the boy seldom stopped smiling. Though his cheeks were unmistakably tinted, and Dan couldn’t figure out why, not for the life of him.

“So I’m Phil” he introduced, and Dan sighed inwardly in relief that Phil had broken the unbearable silence, and reached forwards to shake his hand, and introduced himself in turn.

“I’m Dan-“ he was cut off by his dorm-mates bustling through the door, armed with more groceries and chatting happily with each other.

Dan took his chance when it was offered to him on a silver platter. He smiled at Phil and mumbled a goodbye before scurrying to the fridge, taking a milkshake he had bought earlier and after a wave to his dorm-mates, escaped to his room. Once the door closed he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get his one thought out of his head: why he found Phil so attractive.

The next morning, the whole dorm had arranged to go out on the town later that night, which Dan was looking forward to, hopefully after a few drinks conversation would flow easier and he would feel more at ease with everyone. However, whilst the others had decided to spend the day walking around the scenic local hotspots, Dan had opted for a lay-in. A lay-in until 2pm, which he needed after the stress of moving practically his whole life into a tiny dorm room.

One of his dorm-mates, Louise, had written him a note letting him know they would be back at about 5pm and that he shouldn’t worry, and the rest of the dorm had signed the bottom of the note. It made Dan smile as he fixed himself a microwave meal and accompanying sandwich, taking his meal over to the coffee table and switching on the small tv in an attempt to find anything vaguely watchable. He failed.

He had just finished his cold-in-the-middle microwave meal when there was another knock on the door, and Dan didn’t bother changing out of his jogging bottoms – he always laughed at the irony – and baggy shirt as he swung the door open, being met with the sight of a smiling Phil once again. He suddenly felt very, very underdressed.

“Just stopping by to see how you’re doing” Phil shrugged, and Dan opened the door a little wider to show that nobody else was home.

“Well it’s just me at the minute, and I’m fine, but if you come back at about five, everyone will be back” Dan explained, and Phil nodded in understanding.

“Okay then, I will. Are you going on the freshers’ bar crawl tonight?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded excitedly, causing Phil to smile, a smile which made Dan blush due to being the cause of it.

“I remember when I did, when I was a fresher myself a year ago. It’s a great night” Phil recalled.

“Are you coming with us tonight, then?” Dan asked, assuming Zoe would have asked him anyway, but he thought it polite to check and make conversation.

“I think I might” Phil smiled, and Dan opened the door all the way, realising it may have seemed hostile, and he didn’t want Zoe’s boyfriend to feel uncomfortable to enter the dorm, it wouldn’t bode well for anyone.

“You realise you don’t have to knock, just come right in from now on” Dan shrugged, and Phil’s eyes widened before he bid his flustered goodbye and left down the corridor, and, maybe it was his imagination, but Dan was sure he saw Phil wink.

After closing the door behind him and walking back over the sofa, Dan placed his head in his hands. Why was he so attracted to Zoe’s boyfriend? It was wrong, it was horrible. Phil was probably too nice to say anything and didn’t want to lead Dan on at all, but Dan had never been the best at masking his feelings.

He spent the next three hours trying to get Phil off of his mind, and had never been more relieved to see six people walk through the door and join him on the sofas. Louise, Tyler and Caspar finished their conversation about the best alcoholic beverages as they sat down, and Marcus was in his own world as he flopped down beside Dan on his phone. Dan’s gaze immediately flicked over to Zoe in the kitchen as she was the only one absent, and he felt all colour drain from his face as he saw the boy on Zoe’s arm, who sure as hell wasn’t Phil.

“Oh, Dan,” Zoe called as she and the boy walked over to join the group, “this is Alfie, my boyfriend. I just realised you’re the only one that won’t have met him” she introduced, and Alfie outstretched his hand. As Dan stood up to shake it, he felt his legs weaken, he had no idea what was going on.

“Is the RA coming back today? I need to talk to him about the football game on Sunday” Marcus asked the group, and after a chorus of shrugs, Louise clicked her fingers in remembrance.

“I think he said he was, he said they’re supposed to check on their dorms every day for induction week” she recalled, and Marcus nodded.

“What’s his name? I don’t want to be rude when he comes around” Zoe asked, and Dan found himself digging his fingernails into his legs as he hung on Louise’s answer.

“Phil, or something like that. He seemed really distracted yesterday, I don’t know why” she shrugged, and all the colour that had previously left Dan’s face suddenly returned with a vengeance, face practically glowing red as he put things into perspective.

He may have given off the impression that he was happy for a casual hook-up with his dorm’s RA. And he would have to face said RA tonight.

\--

Dan refused to leave his room until 8pm when they were leaving for the first bar of the fresher’s crawl, refusing to leave even when Louise informed him that Phil was there to answer any questions they had about living in dorms. Though he did put more effort into his appearance that night, just for good measure.

He left his room only when Caspar pounded on his door saying they all wanted to leave, and even then stayed at the back of the group, conversing only when spoken to first, head dipped and gaze firmly on his feet, face still feeling on fire and embarrassment firmly hanging over him like a storm cloud.

The student-discounted drinks were not as much of a welcome distraction as Dan had hoped, as he was only on his second when he realised that nothing would make a difference, the percentage was laughably low. He was embarrassed when sober, and he would only further his embarrassment by doing something stupid if he was drunk, and to get drunk would take up his entire first year of his student loan, he’d wager.

He slowed his sips and focused on bonding with his dorm-mates (which was difficult when Caspar, Tyler and Marcus slipped away almost immediately to ‘bond’ with other people), always making sure to keep an eye out for Phil. Though he told himself it was purely to make sure to stay out of his way, there was a deeper meaning he refused to acknowledge. A deeper meaning that meant he kept fixing his hair every two seconds and making sure his shirt was never crinkled.

“Is that Phil over there?” Louise shouted over the music a few songs later, nodding in the direction of the bar.

Dan’s blood ran cold as he turned to follow Louise’s gaze, and he felt frozen in place, whether it was his prior embarrassment rooting him in place or a deeper reason, he didn’t move when Phil smiled at him and waved, and he found himself doing the same in reciprocity. His heart was racing, and he had an underlying thought niggling away at him: maybe this was more than mere attraction. Or, the little alcohol he had in him was working wonders, which he knew wasn’t the case.

“He asked about you today, by the way. And yesterday, actually. Maybe you should go introduce yourself properly” Zoe suggested, barely audible above the pounding bass music. Alfie nodded in encouragement, assuring Dan that Phil was ‘cool’.

“Or go find out if he likes you” Louise nudged Dan playfully in the side, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Louise was the kind of person that made any situation bearable and conversation flow, and he was more than thankful to be living with her. 

“Don’t be stupid” he laughed, and Louise only raised an eyebrow in response as she turned back to continue dancing manically with Zoe to some pop song. He noticed how fondly Alfie smiled down at Zoe, the affection wholly evident in their occasional exchanged stares.

There was no denying they were an adorable couple, and it was that thought in Dan’s mind when Phil excused himself from his friends and made his way slowly over to Dan. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to move.

“Having fun?” Phil shouted above the music, and Dan felt himself blush just at the sound of Phil’s voice, and he nodded meekly. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Phil asked, and Dan tapped Louise on the shoulder to let her know where he’d be – just in case, he knew he could never be too careful – and after she waved him off dismissively he followed Phil out of the bar to the beer garden, where it was considerably less deafening.

Dan’s stomach was doing flips as he stood opposite Phil, the older boy leaning against the brickwork casually as he smiled. He looked the epitome of calm and collected, whereas Dan’s mind was in overdrive and he was the personified form of the phrase ‘dithering mess’.

“I’m sorry for thinking you were Zoe’s boyfriend. I must have seemed like such a freak with the things I said, you probably got the wrong impression and I’m just really sorry” Dan gushed, just wanting the knot in his stomach to untie itself so he could breathe normally, rather than his breathing being hitched, his throat getting tighter whenever Phil smiled or moved a centimetre closer.

“Don’t worry about it, it was actually really funny,” Phil chuckled, and Dan swallowed thickly. “I just wanted to know why you never spoke to me? I’m only here to help, Dan”

Hearing Phil say his name was no aid to Dan’s flipping stomach, and he mumbled a broken ‘sorry’, it was the best he could manage.

“Your dorm-mates told me you’re a little shy, and that’s why I wanted to properly introduce myself” Phil announced, and Dan swallowed again as Phil took a step closer, closing the sizeable gap between them slightly. And what surprised Dan was that the last thing he wanted to do was step back himself. If anything, he wanted to close the gap between them completely.

“I’m Phil, and I’m your Resident Advisor. If there’s anything I can do to help you fit in here, _anything,”_ Phil bit his lip as it was Dan that took a step forward, mere centimetres between them now, “just let me know” he whispered the last part, and upon seeing a wide smile grow on Dan’s lips, Phil smiled himself.

Dan was the one that felt a rush of adrenaline, giving into his temptations completely as he pressed his lips to Phil’s tentatively, testing. If he were to be rejected, he would blame it on the alcohol, despite it having no effect. But with everything Phil had just said, it surely didn’t seem that would be the case. When Dan felt him start to kiss back, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed deeper, feeling absolutely no reason to stop. There was no doubt this was what he wanted.

It was the longest and most enjoyable kiss of Dan’s life, and when they reluctantly pulled apart, they both leaned their backs against the brick wall to get their breathing back to normal, the cold night air nipping bitterly at their now chapped lips.

After exchanging phone numbers and knowing smiles, Dan and Phil spent the next few hours in the very same beer garden getting to know each other properly, insisting for their friends to continue the bar crawl without them. It was 4am when they rolled back into the dorm building, stopping promptly outside of Dan’s dorm room where Phil kissed him softly.

“You’ll be around tomorrow, right?” Dan asked in a whisper, and Phil kissed him again, a silent yes.

“It’s my duty, I have to be. But I’m sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement for me to come around more often just for you, if you want that” he proposed, raising an eyebrow.

Dan blushed as he insisted he would like that a lot, and it was a few sloppy goodbye kisses later that Phil said that he _really_ had to go as he had a lecture later in the day, and that Dan should get some sleep too.

“Let’s just hope nobody in any of the dorms I mediate involuntarily flirts with me and invites me to sleep with them, too” Phil sighed dramatically as Dan huffed and swatted him in the arm, repeating that it wasn’t funny, to which Phil always disagreed, and would forever hang Dan’s mortification for the situation over him.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Phil asked, sticking out his bottom lip as Dan rolled his eyes.

“As long as you don’t embarrass me again, I suppose so” he sighed emphatically, and Phil leaned in for another kiss which Dan happily reciprocated.

It was another five minutes later that Phil actually set off back down the corridor in the general direction of his own dorm, but Dan’s call of his name made him turn sharply on his heels.

The brunet was stood with his dorm keys hanging loosely from his index finger, other hand on his hip.

“One thing I said before still stands, you know” Dan had a mischievous glint in his eye, which made Phil smirk.

“Oh yeah? What was that?” he whispered, well aware of the current time but all too curious to explore this new, flirty side of Dan.

Dan stepped into his doorway, keeping the door open with his foot, but his gaze was solely on Phil.

“You realise you don’t have to knock, just come right in from now on” he winked before closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Phil in bewilderment at Dan’s brashness, but smiling to himself and blushing as he made his way to his own dorm, humming happily to himself and all too eager to fulfil his duties later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've written in a month or so (the ones in that timescale were pre-written) and i've been trying to battle writer's block and this was the result, so hopefully it wasn't too bad?? I'm easing myself back into fic writing, this is the only one of thirteen storylines I tried that didn't dwindle into nothing so here it is
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it, and be sure to subscribe to be notified of my future works :)
> 
> Thankyou as always for your ongoing support xx


End file.
